Live and let die
by Nagy Bella Tao
Summary: Ser Black se lleva en la sangre


Live and let die

El cuchillo se hundió en aquella carne joven, blanca. Se oyó un jadeo, seguido por repentinas lágrimas.

Era un niño. Era un adolescente perdido, sin ida ni vuelta. Sin un lugar.

Black. Black. Black... la misma palabra se repetía insistentemente en su mente.

Con cansancio levantó su muñeca sangrante y la apoyó en el vidrio de la ventana. Le llegaban escalofríos desde la herida que la hacían temblar.

Pero a él eso ya no le importaba, llevaba tiempo haciendo eso, y de alguna macabra forma ya se había acostumbrado tanto que ya no le causaba ninguna emoción hacerlo, ni siquiera le calmaba un poco el pesar interno.

Se rió de una forma tan demente que las lechuzas que estaban cerca de él, se despertaron y volaron lejos.

"Como todos." Susurró mirándolas.

Volvió a poner su atención en la herida. Apenas parecía un rasguño, antes de morir desangrado iba a morir de aburrimiento.

Al mirarse en el vidrio dudó de nuevo, ya no sabía si el reflejo que aparecía era el de él o el de su prima Bellatrix.

Nunca lo supo. Los dos tenían los ojos azul oscuro, no como la hermosa Narcissa o como su hermano Regulus, los cuales los tenían celestes casi verdes.

Los suyos eran oscuros. Como ellos.

Él conocía bien a Bellatrix. Él sabía lo inhumana que era su prima. Conocía su poca bondad y compasión.

Los traidores... Los débiles... Lo sabía, Regulus era tan débil como él mismo, Regulus lo único que quería era paz.

Su mano ensangrentada seguía en el vidrio tiñendo el paisaje de color carmesí. Tiñéndolo todo con su sangre, con la sangre de los Black.

"¿Tanta repugnancia te da nuestra sangre?"

Una vos aguda, de apenas un niño hizo que saltara de la sorpresa.

"Vete Regulus"

El niño se sentó al lado de su hermano, mirando el mismo paisaje que éste había creado. Con un dedo inocente hizo un dibujo sobre aquel vidrio, sobre aquella sangre.

Y Sirius tuvo que contener las ganas de gritar de bronca al ver el dibujo. La marca oscura. La marca de Voldemort. En versión infantil.

"Madre dijo que cumpliera quince me la iban a hacer." En su voz se pudo notar un toque de orgullo, que a Sirius le pareció vomitivo.

Por primera vez desde que se había cortado, despegó la mano del vidrio. Regulus lo observaba con ojos grandes e inocentes. Ojos puros, ojos de un niño de apenas once.

Sirius al verlo tuvo que evitar las lágrimas. Lo iba a extrañar, eso lo tenía claro, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Él no se iba a unir a ellos, a los asesinos, nunca.

Le agarró la mano a su hermano y le hundió un dedo en su herida, una risita sin humor se le escapó al ver la expresión de asco de su hermanito. Con los dedos manchados de sangre le escribió en la frente 'Black'.

"Para que no se te olvide, NUNCA."

Si Regulus hubiese sabido que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que iba a ver a su hermano en casa, le hubiese dicho algo, o aunque sea le hubiese detenido cuando éste se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza, para después dejarlo solo.

--------------------

Ese día la casa era un revuelo, no solo era Navidad, sino que era el cumpleaños número quince del heredero de los Back, y la casa tenía que estar perfecta.

Regulus sentado en un sillón del hall veía a todos pasar con cosas de un lado para el otro. Su madre, histérica como siempre, mandaba a todo el que se atreviera a pasar delante de ella.

Al llegar la noche, todo estaba perfecto. El arbolito de navidad brillaba como nunca, la nieve que caía afuera formaba un colchón hermoso, el ruido del brindis llegaba junto con risas y comentarios alegres.

Sin embargo, el cumpleañero estaba sentado en frente de la puerta de la mansión Black, leyendo una carta que acababa de llegar.

_Regulus, _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Felices fiestas y por sobre todas las cosas feliz iniciación. Recuerda, sobre todo eres un Black. Un tonto Black._

_Hocicos._

Como era su costumbre no mostró ningún sentimiento, aunque por dentro sentía un fuego que sentía estaba consumiéndolo.

Con miedo, con bronca se acercó al espejo. La imagen de un joven confundido, le llegó como un recuerdo que se quería borrar.

O que él quería borrar, pero que nunca había desaparecido. Para su desesperación vio aparecer la palabra Black escrita en su frente, con sangre.

Se pasó una mano con furia por la frente, pero no le salió. De pronto notó como sus manos se llenaban de sangre. Asustado cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrió un hombre de impresionantes ojos rojo sangre le devolvía la mirada. "Lord Voldemort"

"Regulus Black." Sin decir más pronunció el hechizo que le dejó tatuada la marca. "Nos volveremos a ver."

Regulus sonrió satisfecho, al ver las miradas orgullosas de sus familiares, de su sangre. De la sangre Black.

---------------------------

A decir verdad no había tenido un buen día, se había levantado con la reseca de la fiesta de casamiento de James y Lily, y sentía que el cerebro se le había vuelto licuado.

Después en el trabajo, lo tuvieron llenando papeles, y se aburrió durante todo el día. Así que ahí estaba medio acostado sobre el escritorio anotando nombre que no entendía ni por qué estaban ahí. La mitad de su cerebro dormido.

"Sirius… tengo una excelente noticia."

Su compañero Amos Diggory entró sin siquiera tocar, si solo supiera cuanto Sirius lo odiaba…

"¿Qué?"

"Un mortífago menos."

Con orgullo sacó una foto y se la puso debajo de la nariz a Sirius.

Y Sirius sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

"Regulus…"

De pronto le vino a la cabeza el mensaje que había recibido hoy. '_Vive y deja morir, Hocicos.'_ Decía. Acompañado con la firma de Regulus.


End file.
